7 Minutes in Heaven VK Edition!
by DreamsOverTheMoon
Summary: What if you were invited to a party at the Moon Dorm? What game would you play? Would you have fun?
1. Introduction

**A/N: This is just a fun little thing I thought of. Not sure if I will continue. If it is sucky,it's because I am sick and my head hurts. If you would like me to continue, please tell me! -Dreams**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>~<span>7 Minutes in Heaven! Vampire Knight Addition!<span>~

It was another boring school day. But thank _gosh _it was Friday. School had just ended when your best friend, Yuki Cross (in case you were wondering, I hate Yuki. But she is needed in this story...), ran up to you.

" Hey _ there is a party tonight. Want to come?" She asked politely.

You stood still in thought for a second. Other students were heading back to their dorm's. "Sure Yuki. Where is it?" You asked.

"Well,since my dorm is too small, we're having it at the Moon Dorm!" The energetic girl explained. _Even more fun!_ You thought to yourself. You knew the secret behind the Moon Dorm and the Night Class.

"I'll see you there Yuki!" You called behind your back as you ran back to your dorm room.

**~Later That Night~**

You walked up to the gate of the Moon Dorm. Yuki wasn't there yet,and you were too scared to go in alone 'just in case'. You were just about to give up when she came from out of some bushes. "Sorry _. I had to do prefect duty tonight too..." She said apologeticly. Zero came out from the shadows of the building. He also happens to be your friend.

"You're coming Zero?" You asked. "I thought you hated the Night Class?" You continued on.

"I do. I'm here because if there was a situation, I could 'dispose' of it." He explained.

"Yeah. Sure..." You muttered under your breath.

"Did you say something _?" He asked you with a angry gaze.

"Heh. No..." You answered him as you walked over to Yuki. Even though you were his friend,he sometimes scared you. A lot.

Yuki opened the gate and skipped in. "Come on _!" She quietly yelled behind her back.

You were just about to knock on the door (you got there before Yuki didbecause you got scared of a noice and sprinted to the door) when a very happy Aidou Hanabusa opened it.

"We didn't think you would come,_!" He yelled in your face. He lead you into the main floor of the Moon Dorm. All the Night Class students were there,except for Rima and Ruka. _How odd._ You thought to yourself. There were some moments of awkward silence.

"How about we play Spin The Bottle/7 Minutes in Heaven?" A eager Yuki suggested.

"I don't care." The Night Class said.

At this point you are really nervous.

You looked over all the boys.

1. Kaname Kuran

2. Zero Kiryu

3. Aidou Hanabusa

4. Kain Akatsuki

5. Shiki Senri

6. Ichijo Takuma

7. Ichiru Kiryu

_How fun!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I haven't seen Vampire Knight in _forever_ so if anything is wrong,shuddup and read it.**

**-Dreams**


	2. Kaname Kuran!

**A/N: Hope you like your ending! *Evil laughter* **

**Disclaimer:I don't own VK.**

* * *

><p><em>7 Minutes in Heaven! VK Edition!<em>

_Part 1: Kaname Kuran_

You timidly spun the empty bottle of wine. _I wonder who drank it,_ looking around to see Aidou rambling on to Kain about how 'He is the best damn cousin the...' the rest was just random slurs of words consisting of 'love and kiss me Kain.'. You giggled at _how _drunk he really was. (If you are offended by his drunkenness,sorry. He seemed like the right victim). You watched as the bottle spun,once,twice,three times before stopping on the Night Class president, Kaname Kuran. You felt butterflies, unsure if you were happy or nervous, seeing the obvious interest he has in Yuki.

"Yay! Now you *****hic* lovebirds *hic* get inside the room and *hic* make out!" Aidou babbled, as he put his index fingers together.

"Aidou, No more." Kain firmly stated.

"But the Grape Juice of Gods was so deli-*hic*-cious." Aidou complained.

"I have a new rule!" Yuki announced. "We are making it 20 Minutes in Heaven!" The crowd cheered, especially a very drunk Aidou.(You: Why 20 minutes? Me: It's even!) Your face turned a tiny shade of pink as you entered a empty room. It had just a bed, lamp and desk. Kaname had beaten you to the room. He sat on the bed crossed legged.

"Come in." He reassured you in his calm tone. You slowly moved to the desk, which was on the other side of the room.

"No. Not there,silly girl. _Here._" He spoke as he put his hand on the spot next to him. You sat still for a few moments. You knew that he was a vampire. Zero had lectured you to not let them take advantage of you, but you just brushed it off. _He's just being protective, _You thought every time. But now you were realizing the severity of the situation.

"Are you scared?" Kaname observed.

"No." You replied plainly. You scowled in your head. You had a deep crush for the Night Class student. This situation made things worse. Your train of thought was stopped when Kaname moved to your side. He started to caress your cheek.

"I thought you loved Yuki?" You asked him, with a twinge of disappointment.

"Yes, (Enter Name Here)." He started to say. You felt your eyes get warm with tears. "But more like a sister-brother relationship." He finished. Your heart rose at his answer to your question.

"Kaname? Can I kiss you?" You barely whispered to him. He nodded slowly. You rose to your tip-toes (he was very tall compared to you) and gave him a small peck on the lips. "10 Minutes!" Yuki called out. You started to lower onto your normal height when Kaname surprised you. He grabbed your wrist and deeped the kiss by holding your head with his right hand and using his left to hold up your waist.

"(Enter Name Here)? I love you." Your face turned 2 million shades of red.

"You d-do?" You stammered out. "Since when?"

"I have since I first saw you." He responded. You moved your head into his chest.  
>"5 MINUTES!" Yuki yelled again. When you looked up into Kaname's face, his eyes weren't their stunning dark red color, they were a bright red. Full of blood-lust.<p>

"I'm sorry..." Was all he whispered out before he bit into your neck. You let out a gasp of pain and surprsie and he started to drain your blood.

"2 MINUTES!" Yuki yelled,yet again. Kaname had finished drinking from your neck. You felt sick from your lost of blood. He moved over and started to lick the wound, causing it to heal.

"What are you doing?" You asked with all the strength you had in your body.

"Marking you." He replied in a smirk. " Have I told you that I will love you forever and always yet?"

You smiled. "Yes you have, Master Kaname."

**~Epilouge~**

It has been 2 weeks since Kaname made you his. Kaname hasn't left your side since that fateful night 2 weeks ago.

Kaname had made the Headmaster move you into the Night Class, as a vampire. You are now a creature of the night. Kaname will remain at your side until the day, the world itself dies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was short. Short enough to go into my dark and welcoming corner and cry. Anyways, liked the twist ending you probably saw coming? Should I continue this series?**

**-Dreams.**

**BTW: I was going to make you play with a hat, not a bottle. If I did do that, Kaname's paper would have a picture of 'Pedo Bear' On it 'cuz I am just that evil.**


	3. Zero Kiryu!

**A/N: Okay. It seems that a LOT of people like the ' Drunk Aidou ' idea, so I decided to roll with it. I was going to roll with anyway... but who cares? I also decided that I was going to take of Ichiru because**

**1. I don't know a lot about him**

**2. Because there would be seven instead of six if I did decide to put him in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Or you. But I sorta not really don't own Drunk Aidou...**

* * *

><p>~<span>7 Minutes in Heaven! Vampire Knight Addition!<span>~

Zero Kiryu!

You spun the bottle. The bottle was at round ten right now. You looked at the Night Class boys and were disgusted by them. It annoyed you about how they lived their life. So close to the humans. You were surprised Headmaster Cross hasn't kicked them out. If you were Headmaster, with the amounts of slip-ups Aidou has had, they would be out in a heartbeat.

Aidou was still babbling on about how he wanted to make out with you, which you wouldn't allow being that he is drunk to the point of no return. Your eyes wondered about until they stopped on Zero.

You have had a crush on the silver haired boy since Yuki introduced you to him. You didn't know why, but you always felt safe around him, even though he could scare you sometimes. When he said something scary, you always felt as if he was protecting you. But you sweeped it under the carpet. _Friends always protect eachother. It's natural. Nothing to it._ You thought. When you turned your attention back to reality. You eyes wondered again over to Zero. This time he smiled. This was an odd act, being the fact that he never smiles. Then again, he has been warming up since Yuki made you two hang out more...

You blushed at turned away, escaping reality once again. Your thoughst moved from Drunk Aidou, the game, the bottle, and lastly the smile. You smiled at the thought of him - of all people – to smile at you!

"Um._? The bottle is facing me." Zero announced. They Night Class boys looked up from their conversations.

" WHOOP! YOU GUYS GET TO KISS!" Aidou loudly mumbled.

" SHUDDUP!" You and Zero yelled at the same time. Your face warmed up. Zero turned away quickly, but from what you saw, Zero, Mr. NoFace, was blushing! You tried to keep your cool. Any sign of freaking out, and he would ignore you. He likes the cool, calm, and collected people.

" I'll be waiting." You angerly grumbled, glareing at Aidou.

The second you got into the room, you let out a sigh. You were glad that the awkwardness was over. You started to lay back on the bed when the door closed. You popped your head up. The noise startled you.

"Zero? That you?" You cautiously said. You felt a breeze go past you. So you naturally got up and walked to the window. As you got to it, you realised it was closed.

"Not funny." You continuned. A hand grabbed your shoulder. "Zero! I thought that was you-" You stopped mid-sentence realizing that this wasn't Zero,but a _very _drunk Aidou.

"Heyyyyy Beautifulll..." Aidou slurred as he teased your hair. "One kiss..." He leaned down to press his lips against yours, when you slapped him. "Hey. That's against the rules." He gripped your shoulder harder. He backed you against a wall and moved in one last time.

"STOP IT!" You yelled at him as you slapped his face again.

"You stop it." He sounded very angry.

_Where is Zero? He said he was going to be here for protection. But he's not..._You thought.

"Zero! Help!" You (finally) yelled out. You didn't like asking for help. You think it makes people weak. Aidou roughly grabbed your chin.

"Kiss. Me. Now." He drunkily added. Zero rushed through the door, pointing Bloody Rose at Aidou.

"Out. Now." He said flickling his eyes to the door. Aidou glared at him and made his way out.

" Nice talk-*hic*-ing to ya." He waved out.

" I'm sorry. I should've yelled sooner." You said to him, not taking your eyes off the floor. Your hands grpped that bed sheets.

There was a awkward silence.

" We don't have to do anything." You said.

More awkward silence.

" Ya know what? I'll just-" Your sentence was cut off by Zero kissing you.

" Sorry. I couldn't help myself." He mumbled as he pulled back. You were stunned. Zero _never _did anything romantic. He started to gather himself up and leave. "It's okay. You don't have to like me."

" Zero, did I _tell _you I didn't like you? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I didn't..." You teased. Zero's eyes lit up.

" Really?" He questioned.

" Yea, really. I mean, who _wouldn't _like you!" You continued. " Now get your ass back here, man-up and kiss me." You commanded with a teasing look in your eyes.

" 'Man-up'." Zero smirked. He walked over and kissed you. Like a real big-boy kiss. You put your hands on the back of his neck. His hands slid tou your waist. When he was done, he pulled you close to his chest. " Hey _. I love you."

" Took you long enough." You smiled at him.

Epilouge:

It has been a few months since both of you confessed. He spoke to your normal. As in before you guys became a couple. After school is over and everyone is in their dorm's, you two 'hang out and study' *wink, wink* You know he is starting to slip into a Level E. So when he needs it, you give him some of your blood.

After school was over you guys had a girl named,_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one is longer than Kaname's because I like Zero more. Yuki is in this one less because she wasn't needed. And Aidou was drunk, so blame that for his behavior...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**-Dreams**


End file.
